Bio-Beasts
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Ra's Light is an organization that's been around for 5000 years. When Yugi Moto unknowingly saves their best agent, Yami he is pulled into there world. Surrounded by human-animal DNA fused creatures called Bio-Beasts. Yami is the last Natural Bio-Beast. And is highly respected. However he deeply hates humans. Now with an enemy only Yugi can see can he last that and Yami's rage?


_**"blah"**_- Beast speech

**"blah"**- Beast speech, Humans can understand

_'blah'_- Thoughts/Thinking

**-.-** -Narrative

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. **__**And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

Harsh pounding and banging echoed throughout the current dwelling. A startled cry then the booming of what cold be described as a herb of elephants thundered downward to the lower level of the dwelling.

A whoosh here, a clank there, ruffling or fabric and materials. A click before a few moments later fallowed by a ding. The sound of heavy panting before a loud crunch then a creaking of an open door.

A blinding stream of sunlight beamed down atop an old picture frame, withholding an image of a gray haired, elderly man smiling as strongly as the current shining light.

"Bye Grampa! I'll be back later. Take care of the house while I'm gone." came a tender shout as the creaking of the door sounded shut with a solid 'click'.

The voices owner headed out down the road.

**-.-**

Hi, my name is Yugi Moto. I'm just your average twenty-one year old. Graduated school, got good grades, have a decent paying job, a roof over my head, food for my table and good friends. Yup! Nothing out of then normal here. Well, unless you count my appearance.

See, unlike normal people who have one, rarely two natural colors to there hair, I have three. Blond bangs, black hair and my black tips are violent. Plus my hair is constantly in this star shaping. No mater what I do it remains to mock gravity. I can totally here Sir Isaac Newton rolling over in his grave somewhere.

My skin is pale like most asians- Oh yeah! I live in Domino Japan by the way. So, yeah, pale. Though people have compared to more to porcelain.

Despite my actual age my body seems to continue to torment me with remaining at a hight of only five two. My childish features don't help either for I always get mistaken for a thirteen or fourteen year old.

Ah yes! My face. That's the real clincher. For it is what's on my face the people always call me a child. My eyes. My eyes have always been bigger, practically consuming my in tire face. However, just like my weird hair I also have strange eyes. For you see there no brown, green, blue, hazel or even rare mixes of any two. No. My eyes have a color entirely of there own.

Amethyst. That's right. My eyes are the colorations of a rare gem stone. Isn't that fucking swell.

**-.-**

Gulping down the last of his toast Yugi dash across the street, barely missing a speeding car that should have waited for the light.

The tinkling of a bell announced his arrival.

"Yugi, hey good morning." greeting a sweet voice.

"Morning Sara." Yugi answered back. "What on the agenda for today?"

"Well, at one were having the auction for that giant Dark Magician and giant Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then from three to five it's duelers training and at six to nine is the free lance tournament out back."

"So I'll be missing the tournament."

"Actually…"Sara fidgeted. "Jack called out sick about an our ago, so I need your help here."

Yugi groaned. "Great. Another eleven hour shift. What's Jack sick with this time?"

Sara sighed. "A flu, apparently." she said with annoyance.

"Yeah, it's so easy to catch the flu in the middle of summer," Yugi growled.

Sara only huffed another sigh. Her mid-length red hair pulled back into a ponytail as her light blue eyes shun with sadness. "Will Jack ever take this seriously?"

"I doubt it," the tri-colored boy huffed. "Anyway, let's get working. We have an hour before all hell breaks loose."

Sara giggled as she fallowed Yugi's lead.

As the hour ticked away the first groups of kids began filing in.

"Welcome to KaibaGames," Yugi greeting them as the day's craziness began.

**xXxXx**

Nine o'clock couldn't come faster to Yugi, and as the free lance tournament came to an end. Yugi and Sara spent the last hour cleaning and closing up the shop.

"I love weekends," Yugi hummed causing Sara to giggle.

"I'm sure. Well, enjoy your two days off Yugi. I'll see you on Monday." Sara waved as she and two both exited the shop. She locked the door behind her and headed home.

"I will, See yah Sara," the boy called back before venturing home himself.

It was ten twenty-three by the time Yugi got home. His stomach roared for food by his eyes and body screamed sleep. Decided he'd make a big breakfast Yugi trudged upstairs after greeting his Grampa and wishing him a goodnight. The teen-looking man sluggishly dressed for bed and practically plopped down, squirming under the blankets. With a content sigh Yugi closed his eyes, sleeping quickly pulled him away from reality.

**xXxXx**

**DREAM**

**xXxXx**

It was dark. So very dark. A cold. Where was he?

Yugi shivered as he fought to open his eyes.

An eerie screech froze him in place. What the hell was that? It sounded like a combo of nails on a chock board and some sort of high pitched alien scream.

A sudden roar sounded. Another screech followed before the roar heightened into a yowl of pain. Then silence.

What the hell was going on? Yugi wondered as he fought to open his eyes. A heavy weight, like a pressure pushed own on his. Not really suffocating but not allowing his enough air or movement.

Another cry sounded, but this time it sounded human.

Yugi flinched as a loud bang echoed. Then, everything was still. No movement, no sound. No nothing.

Yugi tried again, and this time his eyes were opening. There was still darkness around him, that much he could tell. But the moment his eyes opened fully the boy jumped back with a startled cry as a pair of blazed red eyes bore into him before another screech shook the black world.

**xXxXx**

**END DREAM**

**xXxXx**

Amethyst eyes sprang open as there owner bolted upright in bed. Sweat dampening his form as he panted for breath.

_'What…was that?'_ he mused. But before Yugi could ponder anymore a loud thud sounded. Yugi snapped his head to his closed door. What ever it was, it sounded like it was coming from downstairs.


End file.
